Get Out Alive
by LadyHazelK
Summary: Edward witnesses his father's murder and is seen leaving. Bella can't take anymore pain from her husband's fists and words. If they want to live, they have to run and hope they'll make it to the other side. Inspired by "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace. Language, Adult Situations, Violence. E&BPOV
1. Getting Out

**A/N: **This is not beta'd. This is my first posting...ever! I give props to blueeyedcherry for helping me out with a few things and answering any questions I had. Love ya sweet cheeks!

WARNING: There will be talk of miscarriages and both verbal and physical abuse. If these are triggers for you, proceed with caution.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all things Twilight. "Get Out Alive" is owned by Three Days Grace. They were both just inspiration for me.

**EPOV **

I've been out of college for two weeks. Two weeks and I haven't heard a word from the places I've applied to. I went to University of Washington and majored in architecture. Maybe it's a sign that I need to leave this city, but Tacoma has been my home for as long as I can remember. What can I say, I love the cold.

Unfortunately, my now ex-fiancé Irina, took all of my money. Well, all but two-hundred dollars of it. At least she had some decency to leave just enough for gas and food for a couple weeks. The bitch even maxed out my credit cards. How stupid was I to think that having a joint account was a good idea when we weren't actually married yet? Oh yeah, blinded by the love I thought was there, I thought nothing could go wrong.

There I was, at jewelry store getting ready to buy her this diamond necklace she would love, when the woman came back saying that my card was declined. There's nothing more embarrassing than that, especially when all of my other cards were declined as well. I told the lady I'd be back as soon as I figured out what happened, but she couldn't put it on lay-away without ten percent of the payment.

That was a couple days before graduation. The necklace was supposed to be a gift and because I knew she expected something material. She really liked those material things, which I guess in hindsight should have been a red flag. Fake, plastic, blue-eyed blond bitch. She even acted all pissed off that someone would hijack my identity and buy all kinds of shit. A jet ski, a boat, hell even a fucking snake at some random pet store in Arizona.

Graduation day comes and after the ceremony is when she just says 'Sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. You have no money and I've been cheating on you with Laurent anyway. It was fun while it lasted.' Laurent, as in her French professor. I'm pretty damn sure that she gave him access to my cards and then she just took what she wanted from our account. I fucking loathe her. So, with my broken heart and broken bank account, I left campus and came home.

I'm surfing the internet in my old room when I hear a commotion in my father's office downstairs. I open my door and go to the end of the hall. I'm at the top of the stairs and from there, I see two men pointing a gun at my father.

_What the fuck is going on? _

I slide back enough that my body is hidden, but I can still see them. The two men are in suits, just like my father, and both have jet black hair. The man on the right has shoulder length, while the other looks a little longer than military cut. My father looks to be pleading with them and I don't know why. He had a gambling problem when I was younger, but I thought he got better. I should go back in my room and call the police, but I'm kind of frozen in my spot, afraid they'll hear me.

Then, the man on the right fires his gun, shooting my father in the stomach. I jump at the loud sound. He stumbles and holds his wound. The other man is still pointing his gun. He's telling my wounded father something and it seems to frighten him. Then, the man with the short hair, shoot him in the chest. My father falls to the floor, unmoving. I want to run down there and kill them for killing my father, they have guns and I'm unarmed. I have to think rationally. So, I just stay there, hidden, while they trash his office looking quickly for something. They find some loose cash, take it and leave. I hear the man with the longer hair say to get rid of the evidence as the walk to the front door.

Once I know they've gone, I rush downstairs to my dying, if not dead, father. With tears falling down my cheeks, I lift his head and call out to him. His eyes snap open and he gasps for breath.

"Edward! You need to get out of here. They'll probably be back." He coughs and spits up some blood. "I love you son, but you need to run as far as you can and never come back here. Hide, but not your mistakes. They'll only come back to haunt you. The safe under the desk, 6-20-92…"

With those last words, he was gone. He didn't finish whatever he was going to say. I didn't know what to do anymore. Do as he said or stay and possibly end my family's line? I didn't want to leave him like this, no one should be left like that, but I had to. I had to do what he wished. Perhaps I can have a proper goodbye one day, but not today.

With that in mind, I give my father a kiss on the forehead before letting go and laying him back down on the floor. I crawl over to the desk and look at the floor where your feet would go. I don't see anything out of place, so I start feeling around. There's a loose board and I have to pry it a little. Putting in the code, I open it and find ten bundles of cash all in hundreds.

_What the fuck? There's got to be at least twenty grand here. Why didn't he just give those guys what's here? _

I run up to my room and pack a couple bags quickly after changing my blood stained clothes.

_I don't know where I should go. Maybe I could just go to some motel for the night and decide later? _

Deciding that's what I'll do, I leave my father and everything behind. I make my way to the door when I see a car pulling up. They're back. I look around and find the coat closet I ca hide in so I can easily slip away, hopefully unnoticed. Just as I close the door without letting it click, the front door opens and I can faintly hear them talking.

"Let's just roll the body up in the rug and get out of here. There's a good fuck waiting for me at the boss's club."

"Yeah, tell me 'bout it. Heidi is waiting for me at home."

"How you're not bored with her, I'll never know."

Their voices fade away enough that I have to leave now, or I never will. And I'm afraid that if I don't leave now, I'll be caught. As quietly as possible in my state of mind, I open the door and walk out. I get to my car, start it and reverse out of the drive way. Apparently, my car wasn't as soft starting as I needed it to be, since I get to the bottom of the driveway when I see the two guys running towards me. There are other houses nearby so I guess that's why they don't shoot at me, but hey probably got my plates. I need to call my best friend Emmett.

"_Yo, Ed! What's up?_" His booming voice answers.

"Hey, Em. I, uh… My father ran into some trouble and they'll probably be after me, now. They saw me leave the house."

"_What the fuck?! What happened?_"

"I'll explain once I'm settled somewhere. If anyone asks about me, just say you haven't heard anything."

"_Ed-_"

"I promise, as soon as I'm settled, I'll call and explain. I just needed you to be aware you might not see me for a while. Look I gotta go. Talk later." I hung up before he could say anything. I'm sure he could hear the stress in my tone so he'll want to call back, but he won't.

With that phone callout of the way, I continue to make my way to at least Des Moines. I'm sure I can find some place to stop for the night so I can make a better plan. I would like to stay in Seattle, but I don't think that's a possibility anymore. The only reason to be in Seattle would be to fly out.

I've just made it to the outskirts of Tacoma when something in my mirror catches my eye. A blacked out SUV is swerving in and out of traffic.

"Fuck!" I say aloud to myself. Now what?

I have to lose them somehow. I need to get off the interstate. I take the next exit after the Puyallup River. I don't know if city streets are a good idea with all the stop lights and people, but it has to be better than high speed chase with no turns and buildings to hide around.

Luck is on my side at this moment as I get to the light and it's green. The SUV is still a few cars behind me, but that doesn't matter. I take a left onto 20th St and drive a few blocks before taking a right onto 54th Ave and then the next left onto 23rd St. I might have lost them, but I'm not sure. The high school is in my way, so I can't see through to the main road. I'll just keep making turns just in case.

After about ten more minutes on this side of the main street, I decide it should be clear enough. I hadn't seen that SUV since 54th. I know they'll be after me for a while, but for now I'm hoping they're gone. If not, then there are plenty of streets I can weave through. Now at 20th street and 70th Ave, I need to make my way back to at least 54th. From there I can get back on the interstate and get away.

The light turns green and I make my left. I pray that they aren't still down here. I'm on the edge of my seat as I drive towards the on ramp. I find it's actually more difficult to drive when you're constantly looking in your mirrors and everything around you without getting in an accident. That would just be the icing on the cake. I should call the cops, but I just know they'll want me to come in and try to protect me. I want to believe in the law and that it can protect me, but I don't know if I can do that just yet.

My father's words replay in my head. _'…you need to run as far as you can and never come back here.'_ I need to do that; I need to run and hide. I don't know who those men work for or if they have other jobs. For all I know, one – or both for that matter – could be a dirty cop. I can't chance it…yet. Finally, I make it to the on ramp and onto the interstate without being noticed. If one of them was a cop he didn't do a good job.

I keep looking in my mirrors the entire way to Des Moines to see if they truly are gone. So far so good. I think they're gone for now. I need to exit, find a spot to make my plans, stay the night and call Emmett. There's a Legend Motel that's just off Pacific Highway and it's about five to ten minutes away from SeaTac, so that will do. I pull in to the lot, get out and check my surroundings again. I didn't see anyone when I took my exit, but you never know.

I hurry inside to book a room for the night. There is only one level so I don't have to go too far. The receptionist gave me Room 6 and I have to be checked out by eleven the next morning. As I'm walking toward my room, a woman comes out of Room 8. She gives another woman a hug and the door closes leaving a short, black spikey haired woman outside. She's Starts walking my way and is wiping a few tears away. I'd like to ask if she's okay, but I don't want to intrude. She doesn't know me after all. I enter my room, set me bags down and immediately call Emmett.

"_Dude! I've been on edge since you hung up on me._" He says, skipping right over any normal greeting.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, but it was necessary."

"_So, I take it you're settled somewhere since you're calling?_" He asks.

"Yes. I'm at the Legend Motel for the night. I haven't figured out where I'm going yet, though. I figured I should put you out of your misery first."

"_I'm outta misery for the moment, but I'm still worried about you. I know you can take care of yourself, you're big boy, but you are my best friend. If you're in any trouble I want to help in any way. If that means only helping by not saying anything, then I will. I only have one condition." _

I already know what that is, but I'll humor him. "And what's that?"

"_I need to be kept in the loop somewhat. I want to know everything, but if you really can't tell me all – where you are or where you are going – I need you to at least stay in contact with me. That's all I ask._"

I think over what he just asked. Even though I knew it was coming, I need to make sure this is a good idea. I mean, what's the harm? As long as I can contact him, to let him know I'm still alive, then there shouldn't be anything to worry about. Right?

Sighing, I say, "Okay. I can do that."

"_Good. Thank you. Now, do you have any ideas on where you want to go?_"

"Um, I have a few places in mind. I guess it depends on what's cheapest at the moment."

"_Okay. Well, when you can, call me." _

"I will. I gotta go and book a flight." I want to be out of here by morning."

We hang up and I pull my laptop out. Let's get this flight booked. I search the places I had in mind and right now it looks like it's going to be Chicago. Chicago is a big city so hopefully I won't have to be looking over my shoulder too much. I can get a flight out at 10:25 AM. There isn't an earlier one and I'm kind of annoyed with that. But it's where I want to go most, so it'll have to do.

The rest of the night I just watch TV to kill time. I don't leave the room so I can't get caught here. I take a quick shower around nine and then try to relax some more.

I've just started to relax a little more when I hear pounding. I know it's not my door, but it's quite loud. I don't want to get up in case it's them, but I need to make sure. I hear a male voice shout at the door and when I peek out, I see that it's a huge man pounding on Room 8's door. This guy is shouting for a 'Bella' to open the door. He's kicking and pounding on it and it finally bursts open.

_This isn't good. He's basically a tan version of Emmett. _

I open my door not caring about me anymore. I have to make sure she's okay. He looked and sounded pissed beyond reason.

Men like that can be capable of anything.

****GOA****

**BPOV **

I wake with a start. It's a little after tree in the morning and I'm having pains in my lower abdomen. When I went to bed, I only had a little ache. But now it's not so little anymore. It feels like I'm being stabbed.

_This can't be happening again. _

Pulling the covers back, I look down. Blood. Another stabbing pain. I have to go to the bathroom. Now.

I get up as smoothly as I can, so I don't wake him. I don't want any more yelling from him tonight. He's already going to be pissed that the sheets are bloodied. It couldn't be helped though.

I sit sideways on the toilet so I can rest my head on hand towel on the counter. I'm so tired from lack of sleep, the pain I am experiencing and from trying to keep the sobs at bay. I can't do this anymore. Why does he insist we not use any kind of birth control, but blame me and take it out on me when I end up pregnant? I hadn't told him this time, but it seems to have the same effect.

_Maybe it's for the best. I don't want to bring an innocent child into this life. He or she will end up like me one day. Or like him. _

Sam used to be caring and loving. We met six years ago when I moved to Forks from Florida. I was sixteen and he was a seventeen-year-old Native American mechanic. He lived on the reservation, but our dads were fishing buddies along with Jacob Blacks' dad. We became fast friends and started dating after about eight months. He was the only serious boyfriend I'd had. Our dads were through the roof when we got engaged, even if it was a week after I graduated high school.

I wanted to be a writer, but I couldn't afford to go to college fulltime. With the three men in my life pitching in to help, I took only a couple courses at a time while I worked at the library. Sam and I had a very intimate wedding held at the courthouse with only our closest friends and family the week of Thanksgiving that same year. Alice, as my best friend, was my maid of honor and Jacob was the best man.

It was in the New Year that things changed. He started to get annoyed if I didn't have dinner ready by the time he got home if I wasn't at the library. He would be angry if his beer wasn't set it front of him, opened, when he sat down to eat or when he sat to watch a game. After a month, he started demanding I only work at the library in the mornings and be home by two in the afternoon. The house was looking too messy and he wanted it clean when he got home.

He started verbally bringing me down during this time as well. I wasn't dressing the way I used to and I looked like a bum. I was embarrassing him when we would go out in public. I needed to go to maid school. I was becoming worthless. No one else wanted me and that's why I barely had one boyfriend before him. I should be happy that he married me. Bitch, stank ass, cunt. It was only 'Bella' when we were out or around family.

One time in mid-March, I was so busy cleaning that I started dinner late and still had ten minutes to go when he came home. That was the first time he hit me. He gripped my upper arms in a vise like grip and yelled at me. I started crying because his hold was so hard and it hurt. I was apologizing but it was like he didn't hear me. No matter how much I pleaded for him to let go and that I was sorry, he just wouldn't. He finally let go of one arm, but I didn't have the time to feel relieved before the slap. I fell to the floor from the impact and the shock. Not knowing what to do, I just stayed down, crumpled on the floor and holding my face in my hands.

I had to call in sick the next couple days to work because the bruise was too dark. It took a ton of makeup to cover it until it was barely noticeable. After that, he didn't touch my face again. If it couldn't be covered by clothes, it was safe. The hitting didn't happen as much as the anger and yelling. But when it did, it was 800mg of ibuprofen every four to six hours just so I could function.

I clean myself up as best as I can and grab a heavy overnight sized pad. I open the door as quietly as it will let me, walk to my dresser and grab a pair of my period panties. Luckily, this drawer doesn't stick, so I'm able to get it and back into the bathroom without Sam waking up.

_Maybe I can call Alice? Would she still talk to me? _

I still have her number in my phone, but it has been a couple years since I've last talked to or seen her. Sam forbade our friendship shortly after the physical abuse started; said she was a bad influence and annoying. Yes, she could be a little much sometimes, but she was like the sister I never had. I'm ashamed that I let things go so far. I mentally put it on my to-do list to call the number I have and hopefully she didn't change it.

Now that I've changed, I'll just grab a couple towels and try to go back to sleep. I know it won't work, but I need to be there when Sam's alarm goes off. I feel disgusted laying there, on towels, on my blood stained sheets. This is for the best right now. It's now quarter to 4 AM. Maybe I'll read a little and when I see that it's almost time, I'll pretend to still be asleep.

6:00 AM comes, Sam's alarm goes off and he heads to the shower without a word or even a glance at me. I get up, throw the covers back over the bed, grab the extra pad and head downstairs to start the coffee and go to the bathroom. Hopefully, this morning will be a good morning. I have to make a call to the ER and then to Alice. Since he's a manager over at the auto shop, he's in charge; not in charge so much that he can leave whenever. Thank God!

By 6:45, Sam has eaten and left with a second cup of coffee. Hardly a word was spoken this morning, for which I am thankful. I clean the pan, then rinse the dishes and stick them in the dishwasher. Now I can go upstairs to change out the sheets and throw them in the wash. I don't know why I try to wash them. It's blood, so I might just have to throw them out anyway.

Once done, I make that dreadful call to the ER. I'm very thankful for the doctor/patient confidentiality agreement. Once my appointment is over, I ask to use a phone. I can't afford for Sam to know I called Alice. Alice is shocked to hear from me but extremely happy. I tell her that I can't talk long, but I need her to meet me at my house in 30 minutes. Even after all this time apart, she knows something is wrong and agrees.

I head home and start packing a bag. I can't have anything that could weigh me down, so I just have the essentials. Tooth brush and paste, underwear and socks, a pair of jeans and a couple sweats, and a few t-shirts, my razor, body wash and shampoo all go in. Anything else I may need can be bought.

I've just zipped my bag when there's a knock at the door. I look to the clock and see that it's just after 11:30 AM. Opening the door, Alice still looks the same. She quickly steps inside and gives me the biggest hug I've received. We both start crying, but I have to get a hold of myself enough to tell her the short version and what I need. And I do just that. To say she's pissed and ready to murder Sam for everything he has done would be an understatement.

"Alice, I've just had my third miscarriage this morning. Since he checks my cell records, I had to call from the hospital. I can't do this anymore. I need you to help me to get out of here."

"Of course Bells. Do you have everything you need or do we still need to pack a few things?"

"I have what I need in a bag already. Just let me grab it and we can bolt. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

I quickly make my way upstairs, grab my bag and turn off any lights. Back downstairs, Alice I waiting by the door. I stop in the kitchen to grab a few snacks and a couple waters. I don't really have much of a plan other than to leave this house, Sam, and every bad memory behind. I head over to the door and pick up my Chap Stick and wallet. Since I can't risk him finding me, I'm not taking my beat up truck. The only key I need is the one to my father's house. Finally, I am ready to go.

Taking a deep breath, I follow Alice quickly to her car and get in. I pray that Sam doesn't notice this car if he happens to get off early. It's noon, so it's possible he could come home for lunch, but I couldn't give a rat's ass anymore. He can make his own damn meals.

I duck down as we get close and pass the auto shop on the way out of town, just in case. Once we're in the clear, Alice taps my back. We make it to this dingy motel just outside of Seattle. Alice says she can stay for as long as I want her to.

"Allie, I can't ask you to stay. You have a husband now-"

Alice interrupts, "But I just got you back, Bella. I don't want to lose you again." Her eyes are filled with unshed tears that are dangerously close to spilling over.

"I know Allie, but I just can't. As soon as I get a new phone, I will call you. But it has to be this way right now. You have a life with Jasper, one that I don't want to put a strain on. Getting me out was the only thing I was capable of asking, and that was hard enough."

She wipes the tears that have fallen on her cheeks and nods. "Okay, but the second you get a new phone, a throw away one or not, you call me. If I can't physically help you anymore, that doesn't mean that I can't support and encourage you." She says, pointing a finger at me.

_She's still the same and I love her for it. _

We spend a couple more hours talking and catching up before she really has to leave. She had sent a text to Jasper telling what was going on and that she'd be home late. He said that whatever needed to be done, he and Alice would be there, no questions asked.

It was around 10:30 that night when there was a knock at the door. Startled, I got up to see who that could be. Looking through the peep hole, I saw the one person who had done so much damage to me.

_How is this possible? How did he find me? Am I seeing things? _

I blink and go to look again when the knocking turns to pounding. I jump back, scared out of my mind of what could happen when he finds his way in. I'm a shaking mess and throwing anything that was out of my bag back in it. He's now pounding and kicking the door and yelling for me to open it. I have no way out of this. The only exit is currently being blocked by a six-foot-four, muscular Native American mechanic. By the time I realize I can hide in the bathroom, even though it probably won't do any good, the door has burst open.

"How dare you leave me, you worthless piece of shit! You didn't think I would find you?" Sam yells as he stalk towards my position on the floor. The bed may be between us, but he's so big it's barely a hindrance. I start to plead with him; for him not to hit me.

"Sam, I'm –"

I don't get to finish before he slaps my face. 'Guess he doesn't care anymore. He grabs me by the hair and picks me up. I'm tossed onto the bed where he proceeds to punch me in the stomach. He continues to hit me and then I'm on the floor again being kicked. I don't know how many minutes pass. I'm close to a black out, when I hear someone yell out, "Hey!" All of a sudden he's no longer there, hurting me.

I hear a rustling a clothes, a groan and then some more grunts. I hear a crash and then silence. Well, as silent as it can be with heavy breathing and my whimpers. Then, I hear a man's voice that does not belong to Sam. I start to cry harder because someone has saved me. I feel fingers on my face. The touch is feather light, yet it hurts. I open my eyes as best I can but I can't see him well. All I can see is a blurry image of his face.

"Hold on, okay? I'm going to get you out of here. My name is Edward. You're safe now." This stranger sooths. He scopes me up in his arms as gently as he can and starts walking. The cold air hurts, but feels good at the same time on my injuries. Then I hear him hiss, "Fuck!"

He picks up his pace and I can hear some foot steps behind us. It sounds like more than one person. Is he running from people? Who is this man and why is he helping me? I hear a car door and feel the cushion of the seat. The door closes and another opens and closes.

"Don't worry, but hold on. I have to floor it. We will get out alive, I promise."


	2. Escape Part 1

**A/N: **This is not beta'd.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all things Twilight. "Get Out Alive" is owned by Three Days Grace. They were both just inspiration.

See you at the bottom!

Escape Part 1

**EPOV **

Have you ever said something, then the moment it's out you wish you hadn't said it? Yeah. I wish I hadn't promised her. Making a promise you don't know if you can keep is something I've learned the hard way. I loved my father, but back when I was younger and his gambling problem was bad, there were times he'd promise and never follow through. But as I look in my mirror at the beaten, broken woman in the backseat, I vow that I will keep that promise.

No matter what it takes.

After the punches from both of us, I just grabbed a lamp and broke it over his head. I didn't think it would do much since he was so big, but I hoped it would be enough for us to get away. He fell to the floor and didn't move. I thought fast and grabbed the lamp cord to tie his hands behind his back as best as I could.

I rushed to her and she looks terrible. Her lips are swollen and bleeding, her right eye was already bruising, her nose bloodied and her shirt torn. She was a crumpled mess on the floor and I needed to get her to a hospital. I grabbed her bag, picked her up while talking to her and walked out.

I get only about ten feet out of the room when I see two figures coming from my left. I hiss out a "Fuck," and picked up my pace. I had really hoped this wouldn't happen. I got her in the backseat and quickly got in the driver's. There was no way out other than flooring it. I just had to pray we made it to the hospital without a tail. Telling her to hold on was all I could do as I started the car and peeled out of the lot almost hitting the same two guys from the house.

UW Medicine is in the opposite direction of the airport, but we can't go there yet. She needs to be looked at first and it's the closest place. But hospitals ask questions; questions I don't know how to answer and I'm not sure what she wants to do. I have to talk to her. I might need to keep her awake too, just in case she has a concussion.

"Hey. How are you doing back there?" I ask, as calmly as I can.

"I'll be okay, but I hurt everywhere…and I want to sleep. I'm so tired." She whimpers out.

"I know, but I need you to stay awake, okay? I don't know if you have a concussion, so it's better safe than sorry. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No," she says firmly, despite her pain. "No hospital. I just want to be free. They'll call him or he'll find me there."

"Okay. I can do that, but I need to have someone look you over just to be sure we won't do any more damage. I have a friend who's a doctor that can meet us somewhere. Is that okay?" She just whimpers out an 'okay.'

I've driven a few zig-zags by now and I've reached the interstate again. I need to find somewhere out of sight where it will be difficult for them to find me…us. There's this wooded area in Federal Way, West Hyland Wetlands Park. There lots of trees and even a cabin or two. I need to call Emmett and ask if he can meet me there. _Shit! I don't even know her name! Good job Cullen. _

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

Nodding, I say more to myself, "Bella," and then louder so she can hear. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but who was he?" I had to ask. Both our situations are bad, but together it could get worse.

"My husband." Bella whispers out just loud enough to hear over the sound of the wind outside. She clears her throat a little and with a louder voice says, "I finally left him today, but he found me."

"Well, if I can help it, he won't hurt you again." Maybe if I said it enough, we would both believe it and strive for it. "I need to call my friend and have him meet us somewhere out of the way." With her weak response of 'okay', I call Emmett.

He hates that something happened, but agrees to meet us at the park.

"Em, it might be a good idea to bring Rose with. Her husband is a big guy, at least as big as you. I'm hoping that she'll feel a bit more comfortable with another female there."

"_Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure she'd be up to it._"

"And could you bring both of us a hoodie? We kinda just hightailed it out of there and I didn't have the time to grab my bag." I glance in the mirror again and notice something missing. "And a pair of sneakers for her, too. I don't know if she has an extra."

"_Will do man, but what about you? What will you wear?" _

"I'm not worried about me. We'll find a break and I can go to the store."

_ "Okay, well, the longer we talk, the later we'll be." _

"Right, see you there." We disconnect and I put the phone down in the cup holder.

After telling her it won't be much longer with her responding with a 'thank you,' the rest of the ride is quiet. I take the exit, but instead of staying straight to get to the park, I decide to take a left. I'll do a big zigzag before going in, coming in from the opposite direction. Hopefully they don't catch up to us. I hadn't seen anyone worth worrying since we left. I need to keep it that way. I know it's inevitable that they will catch up to us, but all I have is hope right now.

Around twenty minutes after making that left, I'm finally in the park. I find an off-road trail and take it. I drive a little ways in to make sure I can't be seen from the entrance. It's so dark out and there's plenty of tree coverage that I don't really have to go too far in, though. I park my car and shut it off, lights and all.

We just sat there, in the silence, waiting. The silence was welcomed, yet it wasn't. It was creepy, peaceful, maddening, and mind-freeing all together. I know, it's weird to be all that right now, and it _is_ more creepy and maddening than anything. I'm too on edge for the calmness to stay and I'm sure Bella is too.

I turn around enough so I can see her better. It seems she has fallen asleep. A few minutes shouldn't do any harm, should it? Sleep is another way for the body to heal sometimes, so I'll just wake her when Emmett and Rose get here.

I look her over from head to toe. Her brown hair that I'm sure has seen better days is thick and wavy. Her full lips that are cut, her exposed stomach from the tear in her shirt, her legs that are curled up, and finally her feet that only covered by socks. I wonder what she looks like without the bruises and blood. I wonder how long she'd been with him and how long this had been going on. Did she have anybody else in her life? I remember seeing the short black-haired woman that left when I arrived. Who was she to her and where did she go?

The vibration of my phone in the cup holder breaks me of my thoughts. It's Emmett saying he's here. I reach back to try and wake her gently, but even with my light touch she's startled. Gasping, her eyes pop open wide and she stares at me in fear.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember me?" I ask quickly. With her nodding, I continue. "We're in a wetland park, away from the roads. My friend just got here, but I need to get out and show him where we are. I'll only be a few minutes. Okay?"

She whispers '_okay'_ and tries to sit up. I stop her and tell her not to move until Emmett says. She sighs and lays back down and I open my door, get out and jog up the trail. It takes a couple minutes but when I'm finally able to see him, I wave him forward and have him follow me in his car. Once there, both he and Rose get out. Emmett and I have a manly half hug as Rose comes around the front of the Jeep.

"Thank you for coming," I say.

"I already told her why she had to come, so let's hurry up so you two can get sorted." Emmett says as he releases his hold on my hand and grabs his medical kit. We walk over to the car with me in front to prepare her.

"Bella? Emmett's wife, Rosalie, is here. I thought maybe having another woman with would help you feel safer when he looks you over." Both Rose and Em come around to where I'm standing and say hello. Bella's eyes widen a little at what I guess is Emmett's size. I see concern but understanding on Roses' face when she looks at me and then at Emmett.

"Emmett, why don't you go around to the other side so I can stay over here?" Rosalie asks him. With a nod, he moves to the other side and opens the door. I move to get back in the front seat and Rose climbs in the back to sit with Bella. "It'll be okay Bella. He may be big, but he's a teddy bear." Rose gives a small smile and glances over at him.

Emmett gives a dimply smile, no doubt trying to ease her worry. "Okay, let's get this done as painless as possible, shall we?"

**A/N: **I know you all probably wanted more than just Edward, but please be patient with me. I'm in the process of moving so I haven't been able to write much. This past Friday through Sunday (Dec 12-14) was spent separating some things and packing our suitcases. Monday the 15th is when the movers were here all day. Most of my day was spent making sure my two small children weren't getting in their way or being stepped on and answering any questions the movers had. We've all been pretty exhausted, I didn't want to leave everyone hanging any longer in this story. I hope to have Bella's little section up soon.


	3. Escape Part 2

**A/N: **This is not beta'd.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.

Escape Part 2

**BPOV **

Emmett is huge. I don't think he's as big as Sam, but close. In the darkness that surrounds us, his figure accompanied with the dark hair makes him look just like him. Rosalie is a beautiful, blond slender woman who has perfect curves. She seems nice and it is comforting that she's here. I think I would have lost the trust I had in Edward – a trust I shouldn't have this fast – if she hadn't come. She sits by my feet, he opens the door by my head and Edward gets in the front.

"I'm going to check and make sure you don't have a concussion first, okay?"

"Okay." He checks my eyes, making sure the pupils dilate and making me follow his finger. He asks if I know my name, what the date is, if I've vomited recently, and so on. "I remember everything, but I am pretty tired."

"That's to be expected with what happened and with it being almost midnight, but you do have a mild concussion. You can sleep, but for only a couple hours at time. You will have to be woken up to make sure it doesn't get worse. Now, I need to check the rest of you. Are you having trouble breathing?"

Thinking that's a stupid question, I answer anyway. "Not too much, but it hurts as you can imagine." He just snorts and cracks a slight smile.

"Yeah, I know that seemed stupid, but I had to ask. It probably won't be the last one either." I just sigh and nod a little. "Okay, I need to lift your shirt to see the damage."

I nod and both he and Rose help lift it. Moving hurts so much and I can't hold the hiss and groan that escape. Having this much skin showing in front of people I barely know is making me nervous. I know it's necessary and I shouldn't feel weird, but I can't help it. I don't want to look, so I look over at Edward instead. He looks pained and pissed. One hand is tugging his copper-colored hair while the other is clenched tightly in a fist. I don't like the anger, even though I'm sure it's not at me, so I look away and at Rose, then Emmett. Her emotions are like Edward's, whereas Emmett's are more professional.

_He might not be as bad as I thought. _

"Ow!" I say after he presses a little too hard on one of my ribs.

"Sorry. Well, at least one of your ribs is cracked, if not broken, but it doesn't feel like a bad break so there's most likely no internal bleeding from that. I need to see your back, too." They both help me roll onto my side so I face the back. He presses into me and then says I can turn back over. "You might have a little bit of kidney damage as well. Going to the bathroom might hurt a little."

"Em? Can I speak to Bella alone for a minute? You know, girl to girl?" Rosalie asks.

Emmett looks at her, then at me and asks, "Are you okay with that?"

I look to Rose and see her glance down real quick and I understand why she asked. I tell them that it's okay and both Edward and Emmett leave the car. Once out of earshot, she looks at me and asks if I need any tampons or pads.

I don't want to tell her, this person I've known for five minutes, so I tell her without actually saying it. "No, I can't wear tampons for this and I have some pads in my bag. I should have enough." I tell her in a quiet voice. I hate that I have to say it, and I hate that it's happened again, but it is what it is now.

She seems a little confused. "'Can't wear tampons for this?' I'm not sure what you mean." I stay silent for a minute, but she thinks I might not answer. She asks again, "What do you mean?"

Swallowing the saliva that's pooled in my mouth from the nerves, I look down and away and tell her. "I had a miscarriage early this morning. That was the final straw for me and I left while he was at work." I can't look up at her. I don't know if I want to see what might be on her face.

She doesn't speak for what feels like forever, but is only about thirty seconds before I hear a couple sniffles. I decide to look up and she's wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. She composes herself and says, "I'm so sorry that happened. You don't have to elaborate if you don't want to, but I think Em needs to know this. He is the doctor and it might help."

"Okay, but I've already been to a doctor about it. I went right after he left for work. And it's not my first."

"How many?"

"This is my third."

"Oh, my god," She gasps out. "How did you put up with that? Never mind, you don't know me and it's not my business. What do you want me to do? Do you want to tell Emmett or no? I think he saw a little."

I take a moment to think. Do I want these people to know something so intimate? Sure, they're taking care of me, but how much longer am I going to around them? Emmett and Rose surely won't be here much longer as they're not coming with. They have their own lives to live. "You can if you want to, but I don't think it's necessary since I've already seen my doctor."

"Okay. Do you want to call anyone?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I would like to." She hands me her phone telling me to be aware of the time – we don't want to get caught again so soon – and leaves me to my privacy. I need to tell Alice what's happened. I take as deep a breath as I can without it hurting too much and dial. She picks up after about the third ring.

"_Hello?" _She sleepily asks, obviously not knowing the number.

"It's me. I'm calling on someone's phone."

"_Are you okay? I wasn't expecting to hear from you tonight. Do you need me to come stay with you?_" Her mood picks up quickly with slight alarm.

"No. No, I don't need you to come stay with me, but he did find me." Alice sucks in some air and I can tell she's about to interrupt, so I quickly continue. "I'm okay, someone intervened and he helped me get away. His doctor friend and his wife came to look me over."

"_Bella, I still don't like this. You don't know these people that are helping you. What if this guy that helped you happens to be some weirdo with a severe toe fetish or whatever?" _

"Alice, it's okay. If so, whatever it is isn't what's important. He saved me. He pulled him off of me and somehow knocked him out enough so he could get me away from him. I didn't want to go to the hospital where I know he'd go looking, so he called his friend who brought his wife along so I could feel more comfortable. I have a minor concussion and a cracked rib, there's nothing that can be fixed by the hospital. Only time will heal these."

Sighing, she says, "_I still don't like this, but since you're already in this and you've made up your mind, I won't try and change it. I'm just so worried about you. I don't know how he found you and that scares me; really scares me Bells."_

"I don't know either." I see movement out the corner of my eye. I look and notice Edward, Rose and Emmett all walking back towards me. "Al, I gotta go. We've already been in the same spot for too long and we don't want to risk anyone finding us. I'll call you again the second I get a chance." Edward opens the driver's door and gets in.

"_Okay. I love you, Bells." _

"Love you too Allie Cat." I say, calling her a childhood nickname I had learned. "Bye." I hang up as Rose and Emmett open the rear doors. I hand Rose her phone back saying thank you. Edward takes this moment to speak.

"We need to get going. Emmett, is there anything else you need to do?"

"No, I think I've done all I can here. Bella, don't sleep too long and Edward, wake her often. Obviously, everything else will take time and you'll be uncomfortable for a bit with that cracked rib. Anything else come up while I was gone?" He asks me.

Taking a second to think and make sure, other than my bleeding there isn't anything. "No, but is there time for me to change quickly? I don't really want to stay in these."

Edward checks the time and says yes. He also asks Rosalie to help and I'm grateful for that. He grabs my bag and gets out while Rose helps me out of the backseat. After Edward and Emmett are a good distance away, I get out a pair a sweatpants, underwear and a new pad. I get changed as quickly as possible. Knowing I'm a little fresher in that area makes me less self-conscience, but no less saddened by the knowledge. I'm unsure if I'll ever be able to carry a child to term, if I can conceive at all. Knowing the reason why makes me feel sick.

Rosalie, sensing a slight change in my mood somehow, gives me a hug. I hug her back because it just happens to be what I need. In my ear she whispers, "It'll be okay. Edward is a great guy and he will protect you. Tell him what you want, he won't push for info. He has both my number, too, if you need to talk." I squeeze her shoulders in my hands a little tighter and say thank you.

Edward comes back then and I choose the front seat this time. It reclines and I can still where my seatbelt. Emmett and Rose get back in their jeep and drive off. We follow a few seconds later. Everything looks to be clear according to Edward.

"Where to now?" I ask. I feel like we need to get farther away from this part of town. The people who were chasing him found him and my problem found me as well.

"Well, I was thinking further east, say Spokane. What do you think?"

Mulling it over, I find that to be a great start. "Yeah. That sounds fine with me. Never been, but I've seen pictures." Hopefully we can rest long enough that my face isn't too noticeable.

"Ah. Well then, it's a good thing I've been there a couple times and know my way around a little."

"Yeah. Hopefully we can rest longer than eight hours."

"You can go back to sleep if you want," he suggests. I nod and lean my seat back and close my eyes. I hear him turn on the radio and a song plays, but I can't remember than name or who it's from. I just let the music lull me to sleep and I'm out before the song is over.

The next thing I remember is being wakened by Edward lightly shaking me. He looks concerned and I ask why. He says he'd been shaking me for a few minutes and that he was about to call Emmett. He thought he'd let me sleep longer than what was good and that maybe I'd slipped into a coma or something. _Hmm, guess I was really tired. _

Apologizing, I sit up slowly and notice we aren't moving. We're at a gas station and I can see the lights on a big bridge. There's not much to see since it's just after three in the morning. Edward leaves to go pay for the gas and is quick to return. We're off to a Motel 6 to sleep little more this morning and for tonight. I don't know how long we can keep running; me from Sam and him from whoever. I'll have to ask soon if I'm going to continue to trust him. I pray that no trouble comes our way for a while.

We've escaped them, for now, but I know it's inevitable.

**A/N: **So, there's Bella's portion.

If you want to stay up to date with me and this story, the links for facebook and twitter are in my bio. I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Not having much stuff in the house for my kids to stay entertained has put any writing I used to be able to do during the day on hold. I only get night time now once they're asleep. I don't have a crib or pack 'n' play thing that I can stick my son in and he won't get into trouble… like try and eat the nightlight (true story). I can't even type this note without having one or both kiddos physically on me. Anyway, we clear housing on Thursday, and move to the on-post hotel until late Monday night. We will be traveling all day on Tuesday. Germany is 7 hours ahead of Central time, which is where home is. We will be traveling with a terrible two toddler and a 13 month old for over 24 hrs. It's gonna suck! Lol! Yay for traveling from one country to another. I'll just be relieved to finally be back on US soil where everything is open past 6pm and open pretty much every day.

Until next time!


End file.
